Another sob story for the masses
by B Rue
Summary: Story is back on track, because I have gotten to the time period I have been aiming for. Chapters will be much better now, so do not worry. This is a very horrible horror story so far--no pun intended. New chapter, with very small adjustment in chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Gonna be my first multi-chapter story. (victory dance time) I'm hoping I'll carry through with this till the end. If I don't make it to at least 10 chapters by the end of two weeks, someone PLEASE slap me.**

**Rated due to language, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: **_**If Death Note really belonged to me, would I be doing this on here?**_

**Prelude**

*******

Kick. Shit. It hit something…

Rose looked up. Oh. It's just the house… her home, perhaps. If you could call it that. 7 years old, but she didn't consider it a home. Her parents didn't give a damn about her, and the place was run down. One story white house, paint peeling and front porch falling to pieces. Just like nearly every other house in this neighborhood. It would disgust even the lowest middle class people. However, Rose was accustomed to it. She had been here since she was born.

Slam.

Screams.

Huh… Rose thought quietly, seems like they're fighting again. She looked up at her mother's face as she ran on the front porch. Glassy eyed, and reeking of alcohol. Rose could smell it from three feet away. Then she looked to her mother's hand. Oh, what's this? Rose's mouth turned up into a smirk, almost a grimace. A bloody knife. Not her mother's blood, of course. Just her stoner father's, dripping down, hitting the rotting wood with light drips. Her mother's once white shirt was now darkened with her father's blood, and with dirt and ashes. Rose raised her eyebrows. She hadn't ever seen that happen before. He mother has pulled a knife on her father before, a few times, but has never cut him.

Slams.

Glass shatters from the front door, her wild eyed father standing in it all. Blood dripped steadily down his arm, staining the glass and the wood. His glassy eyes shot around, looking a Rose for a short second, then staying on her mother.

He raises his right arm, gun in hand, finger on the trigger.

Rose turns and runs, no watching as her drug dealer father and prostitute mother slowly and surely murder each other.

She keeps running.

**I am well aware that it is short. Most preludes are, in my cases. However, there shall be another chapter up tomorrow, showing exactly how this leads to death note. Don't ask about the details. My parents fight a lot. (Not that bad. We don't own a gun, silly people. They're still alive, too.)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Start

**I should point out that my character is, indeed, German. Her mother was a prostitute. She had then met Rose's father, who was also German, but born and raised in USA. Her mother raised Rose, and spoke in her native language, with the accent, which Rose also has. I am assuming that Mello is also German, for this story's sake. On to the disclaimer and story.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Must I really say that I don't own Death Note? It should be implied. Oh, and I don't own The Outsiders. Used a reference to the church Ponyboy and Jonny hid in.**_

**Four Months Later**

*******

Rose sat up, pushing the heavy heap of rubble off of her small body. Shaking her hair out wildly, she stretched her sore muscles lithely, her hands reaching towards the sky.

She grinned in success.

_I did it! It worked! After three damn months, it finally worked! _Rose laughed joyously, completely contrasting to the old abandoned church that lay in ruins around her, some parts still on fire from the explosion.

All the blood left her face at that point as she saw a glossy black car coming her way, leaving it feeling cold. She struggled to get up, then ran, her dark blue eyes shining. Her dark brown hair shone in the small amount of sunlight that filtered through the clouds. She noted with a bit of detached shock and glee that her hair was still at the middle of her back; none had been singed off in the explosion.

The car accelerated, just slightly, then slowed, coming to a complete stop, dust floating softly around it before coming to a rest at the ground.

Rose slowed, looking back in confusion. She saw an older man with white hair, glasses, and a clean, expensive-looking black suit stepped out of the car, the _limo_, she corrected herself mentally. Warily, she looked around and climbed the old oak tree that stood nearby.

The old man looked around for a few moments, then came to the tree Rose currently hid in, a smile gently playing the features on his face.

"Why don't you come on down from there? I am only here to help, I assure you."

Rose's eyes narrowed, staring down at the man.

"I am not a policeman, miss." He held out his hand, offering her help to get down. Rose sighed softly, then jumped down from the branch she had been sitting upon. She took his hand, leaving her trust with him, following her instincts.

"Who are you?" She murmured, her German accent faintly laced around the words.

"I am Quillsh Wammy, inventor, and founder of an orphanage known as Wammy's House." Rose blinked with surprise. She had heard of him, in school, when the teachers didn't know she had still been in the classroom. They had said that a student's parents had died, a student in a grade further than hers, and that this man had taken him to his orphanage for gifted children. They had said his name was Mihael Keehl.

Rose shook her head mentally. "Why did you come for me? How would you know I was here?" She spoke quietly, stumbling over the complicated English language.

"I have seen your school records. They were very good, exceedingly good for a child in her first grade. Quite gifted, I'd say." He knelt down to her, meeting her eyes, leaving Rose feeling much less intimidated at her height of 4'2". "Would you like a place at the orphanage?"

Her eyes widened slightly, not enough for him to tell that she was surprised. Then she smiled. "Ja."

***

Rose stared intently at the impressive building known as Wammy's House. Children and teens ran around, laughing, playing, and studying. Still holding Wammy's hand, they walked inside together.

Wammy looked around, before calling out what she supposed was a name. "Mello! Come here, please."

The blonde 8 year old stepped forward, looking at Quillsh while eating a chocolate bar.

"I would like you to show our new girl around." Mello blinked, then looked at Rose curiously.

He then spoke tentatively. "Rose…?"

"Mihael."

"We will have to get a new name for you, Rose," Wammy said softly.

She looked steadily at Wammy. "I would like to be known as B." Wammy blinked, then smiled. "Alright, B. Do not tell anyone your real name, nor Mello's. It will keep you safe."

"Yes, sir."

"Now that this has been settled, please take her to her room, Mello." Wammy smiled at Rose, who was now B, then handed her a lollipop. Then he looked at Mello. "L is here. Try not to disturb him. He would like to see you and B this afternoon, around 5 p.m. That is in an hour. Please keep her company while you wait." Quillsh then walked away, leaving B with Mello. She looked slightly crestfallen, having her newfound savior leave her so soon. Mello sighed, then looked at B, sympathy showing strangely in his eyes.

"Es tut mir leid..." He said softly. B looked down from his lighter blue eyes, before speaking. "Please take me to my room."

He looked at her one last time before taking her hand and leading her forward, speaking in rough English with the same German accent as B. "I'll take you on a tour, first, before I take you to your room." He lead her around, showing her various parts of the orphanage. "This is the kitchen; the dining hall; the rooms; Mello's room;

the yard; the library…" His eyes lit up a bit, looking towards a 16 year old boy.

B looked at him, then, leaving Mello's side, walked over to him. She looked over his shoulder quietly, looking at… a police file? She mentally sighed, trying not to disturb the boy. Mello gestured wildly for her to come back; gestures which B ignored.

She skimmed over the case, then studied the notes he was making. Frowning slightly, she reread one of the notes. It was… "That's not right… It should be the other man…. Framing the wrong person…" She sighed, then turned around, walking back to Mello.

***L's Point of View*** 

L read over the case he was working on in his free time. He sighed mentally, feeling that one of the orphans were reading his work. He ignored it, and kept on working. Suddenly, a smell hit him. Dirt, blood, and grass, all rolled into one… L wrinkled his nose, but fixed his expression immediately, as if nothing was bothering him. Then, a feminine voice spoke quietly, almost involuntarily, with a German accent, "That's not right… It should be the other man…. Framing the wrong person…" The little girl sounded unfamiliar. The only German kid that they had there was Mello, but this is a girl… She sighed, and he felt her presence leave, before registering what she had said. He reread his notes and the case quickly. His eyes widened slightly, realizing she was correct. L looked back to see who it was, to thank her, but all he saw was Mello's blonde head turning a corner, walking away.

***

"_Do you know what you were doing, B?!_" Mello murmured to said girl, in German. "_No_," She responded quietly. "_But I suppose you are going to tell me..?_"

Mello sighed, then just led her to her room. "This is where you will be staying. You do not have a roommate yet, but I think that Wammy might not get you one." B nodded. Mello showed her where her new clothes were, and towels and nightgowns for her. "The bathroom is right there," He said, gesturing to the only door in her room. "Go take a shower, and then come to my room. I'll take you to Roger's office so that you can properly meet L. My roommate, Matt, might answer, but don't get scared or shy. Just come on in and wait for me, okay?" B nodded again, picking up a towel and a change of clothes.

Mello walked halfway out the door, and then looked back at her. "_Rose… I really am sorry about what happened. I know you don't like change._"

**Sorry if that was depressing. I just needed to wrap up the chapter, because sometimes insomniacs do get tired. And Rose is basically me, except I am naturally blonde, and was much shorter at that age. I am German, but only a quarter. It shows, though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Change

**I am not sure if the ages would be right, but I am going to assume that they are for this story's case.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Obviously, I do not own Death Note.**_

**Change**

*******

Taking a shaky breath, Rose, now known as B, backed up until she hit the wall, then slid to the floor. She held the soft materials in her hands, looking them over intently. Reluctantly, she got up, locking her door and shedding her clothing before retiring to her shower.

***

B checked a mirror while she wandered over to Mello's room. She had decided she looked… decent. Actually, much better than she ever remembered looking. Small smile disappearing quickly, she knocked lightly on the door that was Mello's and his roommate's.

"It's open," A male voice spoke, sounding quite distracted. B entered slowly, quickly taking in her surroundings. An auburn-haired boy with orange goggles over his eyes looked up at her for a second before looking back to his game. She heard the sounds of him beating a game, and then set it beside him. He smiled easily, loping over to her. "My name's Matt. You must be… B?" She nodded. "Yeah, Mells told me about you. He's in the shower, trying to get ready to see L with you." He grinned, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead, revealing dark sparkling emerald eyes. She visibly relaxed, which caught his attention. His smile slipped from his face.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Matt asked, sounding concerned, but trying to hide it. "It's pretty hard for some kids here to settle in. Some kids actually have mental breakdowns, but they're all okay in the end." He looked towards the bathroom door, then back at B, then lowered his voice. "Mells had a breakdown, too…"

B nodded, then looked to her feet. "He really loved his parents…"

Matt tilted his head to the side slightly. "You knew him..? Never heard you talk before, but you two have the same accent and everything, too…" He smiled again, just as Mello came out of the bathroom, wearing a black leather vest and black skinny jeans with a pair of boots in his right hand, toweling off his hair with the left. Seeing B, he smiled, dropping the towel on his bed and putting on his boots. "Ready to go?" She nodded, then smiled at Matt. "Nice meeting you." She blinked suddenly when he hugged her, then blushed slightly. He grinned again at her confused but slightly happy expression, before pushing her lightly towards the door. "You two have fun now, play safe!"

Mello threw a pillow at him as B walked out the door.

***

Mello boldly banged his fist repeatedly onto the door that he said led to Roger's office. A familiar voice calmly said "Come in." B smiled, recognizing the voice that belonged to Wammy, which Mello informed her that she should call him Watari. Nudging Mello out of the way, she entered the room, ignoring everyone else and walking to Watari. He smiled warmly down at her small body, before she wrapped her arms around him.

She then felt several pairs of eyes on her, namely, about three. She guessed that it would be Mello, L, and Roger. Slowly, she backed up, smiling slightly at Watari's fatherly expression. She turned, standing back near Mello, before taking in faces. She saw another elderly face, sitting behind a desk, and she assumed it was Roger. Suddenly, a small clatter sounded to her right. Her head whipped to the side, her hair tossing around. She saw multiple cakes and sweets sitting on a coffee table, seeming to groan under the weight, before looking at the person eating them.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

_So, this is L…?_

B hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud before Mello nodded and L's head whipped up at the sound of her voice, surprising her and everyone else further. They hadn't seen him move quite this fast in a while.

He stood gracefully, walking towards B and Mello, before crouching and looking B in the eyes from her height. Her chin jerked up in defiance, her face going blank; no emotion showing. She had been getting good at it. L's dark, orb-like eyes stared into her own blue ones. His face held an expression similar to her own.

"So, you are the girl that had corrected me earlier, in the library? You are B?" L questioned rapidly, not receiving any emotion from the younger girl. The 16 year old boy sighed softly, not receiving a response from the girl, but hearing Watari respond. "She had corrected you? And, was she right?"

L stood slowly, and then murmured, "Yes… she was."

***

Once B had finished her meeting with the great detective, she walked a safe distance away from the office, then ran, full speed towards the doors that led to the huge yard. She sighed, running in shadow to avoid being noticed. She stopped under the branches of an old oak, looking up at its beauty. It looked just like the one at the church, she thought, before shaking her hair out then climbing the branches skillfully. Once she was comfortable enough, she relaxed. Before she realized it, she was asleep. It had been a long day, after all.

***

Three long tolls of a bell, sounding quite like one that would be at a church, startled her awake. She visibly shuddered, then started lightly trembling from the cold that had settled overnight. Everything was dark in Wammy's house; outside was lit up by what the crescent moon could shine on. B stretched out her muscles, slightly sore from sleeping on a branch, then stopped suddenly. Déjà vu.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings, before looking slightly disappointed. Didn't seem like anyone had even tried to look for h—her thoughts stopped midway, when she saw a silvery head of hair wandering around the colorless landscape, everything bleached of color from the moonlight. He looked straight at her.

_How the hell did he hear that?! It wasn't even that loud, and he was so far away…_

B's thoughts trailed off as the boy walked closer. Once he was near the tree, she leapt down agilely, landing on her feet then bouncing back up to full height. She stared at him with a blank face, carefully studying him. He seemed to be… albino? Hmm. Cool. White hair, pale skin, white pajamas, toy robot in hand…

"Hello," the boy said to her, breaking her out of the trance-like state she was in.

"Hallo," B murmured. _Hmm… I've been pretty quiet lately…_

"Ah, you must be B. You do realize that everyone had been looking for you earlier. Even L had. They decided to look again in the morning…" He murmured, words trailing off.

"I'm sorry… I hadn't meant to cause trouble. I just needed to relax, somewhere kind of familiar.." She looked somewhat pleadingly into his eyes, then shivered violently as a gust of wind wrapped around their bodies. He noticed, then handed her the coat he had been holding in the hand that was not carrying the robot.

"Danke," She said quietly, slipping it on with some help from him… what was his name?

"I am Near. I am only 6 years old. Not to brag, but I am 1st in the school, most likely to succeed L… Mello is second. Matt is third." Near told her, still quiet.

"Could we go inside, please?" B said, feeling strange for being polite to this apathetic boy. He nodded, then started the way to the doors, not checking to see if she was following. After walking inside, he knocked on Roger's office door. Sticking his head in the door, he murmured something that sounded vaguely like "I found her."

They started towards the rooms, the orphanage sounding strangely empty. Suddenly, a man seemed to melt from the shadows, stepping in front of them. B immediately took a defensive pose, a habit she had picked up before her parents' death. The man hunched over, sticking his hands in his pockets. Near stayed as he was.

"Hello, L."

Oh. That explained it. B relaxed quickly, standing upright. She nodded at him in greeting.

"You found her. Where?" L's analytical gaze seemed to look right through her, making her mentally shudder. That made her realize she was still wearing Near's coat, which may seem pretty suspicious. She blushed. L laughed quietly. The door behind him flung open suddenly, Matt stumbling out of it. "Yeah, where ya been?" he slurred, sounding exhausted.

Near looked at her for a moment, in which she handed his coat to him. He nodded slightly. The interaction was not missed by L or Matt. B, remembering what Near and L had said about successors, felt slightly intimidated. She sighed softly, then spoke up. "Out on the grounds, on the old oak tree. You didn't partake in a very thorough search, did you?" She shook her head in mock exasperation, then smiled sheepishly. "Es tut mir leid, I'll try not to do it again."

L nodded, running a hand through his disheveled hair. B swayed slightly where she stood, and, feeling overcome by a sudden wave of exhaustion, passed out.

***Matt's Point of View***

B suddenly fell over, hitting the ground quieter than one would think. They all jumped, surprised by the sudden action. Matt was jerked into being aware from the sound and movement, and knelt down beside her. She was asleep. He laughed quietly, then picked her up. Being a half a foot taller than her and stronger than some kids his age, he held her in bridal style, before noticing Mello stumbling out of their room in a black t-shirt, blue boxers, and a chocolate bar. He rubbed his eyes, before catching sight of Matt carrying B, then L and Near. His face flushed, and he muttered something about hearing people.

"Well, anyone mind pointing me out to her room?"

L looked at Mello, implying that he should help, before Near took hold of L's hand and walked to his own room.

***

B stretched, catlike, in her bed, sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains. She yawned, and lied back on her pillows with her arms behind her head. She thought carefully about her first night in Wammy's House. Her home. It had been her home for a little over 7 years. Actually, today was her fourteenth birthday. She groaned out loud.

The door slammed open, a grinning auburn-haired boy bursting through into her room. She laughed, throwing one of her many pillows at him. "Ever hear of knocking?" She asked teasingly, her German accent less noticeable over the years in England, but still there. He looked behind him, at the door.

"Mello said he was going to go get Near, but now I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea…" B snorted. "Yeah, not the best of ideas, Matt." He grinned at her, which made her smile in return. He eyed a spot on her bed that was usually reserved for him. She rolled over, burying her face in her pillows while he kicked off his boots and jumped onto the bed, making the springs creak and nearly bounce B off the bed. They were laughing about that as Mello dragged Near in by the collar of his usual attire. Near was still half asleep, and crawled onto B's unoccupied side, burrowed under the soft white blanket on there. Mello walked over, pulling off his boots on the way and laid on the end of her bed. B smiled, now that most of what she considered her family was here. The only exceptions were Watari and L. She zoned out, deep in thought, before a sudden sharp pain on her arm brought her back to the present.

B immediately smacked whoever had done that in the stomach.

"Ow! SHIT! Fucking shit, man, I told you that was a bad idea!"

Matt laughed, then replied, "It wasn't my idea, Mells. It was yours."

They heard muffle laughter coming from B's left side. She grinned, then kissed the 16 year old on the cheek, before apologizing. "bekümmert, Mells. You should have learned five years ago not to do that."

He snapped back, suddenly furious. "Nun, es ist schon fünf Jahre her, seit Sie haben es geschafft! Fuck this. Damn it, I'm out of here. Erfahren Sie, dass Ihr Leben kein Spiel ist, dann komm mit mir reden."

Silence hung thick in the air as he grabbed his boots and stalked out the door, slamming it behind him. B hadn't noticed how bad she was shaking until Matt put his arm around her, and Near handed her a tissue for the silent tears making paths down her face, betraying her emotions. She had forgotten everything about that incident that happened five years ago because of the concussion she had been told she had gotten. B's head suddenly throbbed with the onslaught of information she had just received. She let out a low wail, before crying herself out onto Matt's chest, with Near's arms around her trembling figure.

***

**This will make more sense in the next chapter. You will also learn what the "incident" was. So will I, haha. I really am not too great with my German at the moment, so it may not come across correctly, and I apologize for that. A lot of the inspiration for this chapter came from the song Seven Years by Saosin and The Day I Left The Womb by Escape The Fate. OH, and from Confines Of Gravity by Playradioplay!. (Quite frankly, I know I have a lot of kinks to work out of the story because of this chapter. At the moment, B is 14, Matt is 16, Mello is 16 going on 17, Near is 14/15, and L is 23.) I like writing author's notes. I also did not intend for this to become a romance type story. It really won't, but I just had to put a little romance in there. Couldn't resist. If you don't like it, don't read it. It isn't major, no sex, just small kisses every once in a while. Oh, and Beyond Birthday is coming up in the next chapter, with "the incident" and multiple random-ass flashbacks. If you read this whole entire Author's Note, I congratulate you and shall give you cookies.**

**[I have bipolar disorder and depression. There sure as hell will be mood swings in here.]**


	4. Chapter 4: Flaws

**Yeah, as the summary says, I officially have no clue where this is going. Anyone mind helping me out with some ideas or something? Not co-writing, though.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Don't own Death Note. Obviously.**_

**Flaws**

*******

B wandered the halls of the large expanse of the orphanage, a habit she had picked up at a young age when she got stressed. A cool wind made its way through the open door, at the very front. Curiously, she made her way over to it, hiding in the shadows to remain unnoticed.

Peeking out the door, she saw the sleek black limousine. She stopped cold. They had forgotten, again. She watched as L and Watari made their way to the doors. They only came by when there was bad news… Never for her birthday, though. She is now 14, due to the fact that it was November 13th, which led her back to thinking what had happened that morning.

Which reminded her, she had not found Mello yet. A sinking feeling was in her chest. Roger had probably called them. B had overheard him telling a matron that they were near Winchester.

"Hmmm… Well now, what do we have here?" A male voice whispered behind her. She remained frozen, going over the vaguely familiar voice in her head. Oh… It was Backup.

"Backup," She whispered coldly. She immediately received a blow on the middle of her back.

"Don't you dare call me that," He hissed over her limp body on the floor. "I am Beyond, which you should know very well by now." And she did. She would never forget.

***

_ B was 9 years old at the time. She had been wandering the halls, a little after midnight. Like some, she had learned to not be seen if she did not want to be seen. Glancing warily around her to see if a matron was around, she slipped outside._

_ He watched her, then followed._

***

Her eyes were wide, remembering what had happened that night. BB's blood-red eyes stared down at her, unfeeling, as she went through the flashback. He looked to see if L and Watari were close to being inside. They were not, yet.

***

_ She shivered in the cool winter air, enjoying the feeling of the snow falling around her. She spun, her nightgown flowing out around her. Smiling, B stopped, her arms spread wide. Quietly, she lowered her arms, her bare feet making their way through clean snow, to the old oak tree she had claimed as hers. Lithely climbing the tree, so naïve, unaware how closely she was being watched. She looked so beautiful, her natural hair color being back to blonde. He hadn't liked it when it was dyed brown._

_ He made his way through the shadows silently, coming to a stop at a tree near her own._

_ A light came on in the House. He hurried._

***

B looked up at the boy three years older than her, in humiliation and defeat. She couldn't move, momentarily paralyzed from the position in which she had been hit. L and Watari were going so slow, so damn slow. She moaned, nearly inaudibly. BB's grin slid off his face, now looking down in concern.

***

_Mello woke up from Matt's distressed sounds, trapped in a nightmare. He turned on the bedroom light before shaking his best friend from his slumber. They had not yet realized what could be going on outside._

_-_

_Backup, who had already made his change to Beyond Birthday, knocked B down from her tree. She yelped in shock and pain, landing hard on her back on the branch underneath the one she had been sitting upon, before landing brokenly on the ground._

_She moaned in pain._

***

The precious shiny thing had shattered, glass making a musical tinkling onto the ground beside B. Tears slipped from her eyes. The small glass figurine, a hand-made present for L, shattered.

***

_ Mello's window had remained open that night. He had liked the cold air that went through the room. Along with the calm breeze that swirled through the room, along with the moan. Mello looked out the window, searching for the source of the sound._

_ He saw footprints, leading to B's tree. He grabbed Matt to show him, and they ran to her._

_-_

_ Beyond sighed at the broken form lying at his feet. He flipped out his blade before pulling up the back of her nightgown, exposing her back to the cold. She shivered. He pressed the blade to her back, cutting his initials into her back._

_ Crimson stained the white snow below her._

***

She stared at the sparkling glass, inches from her face. She tried to move, but stopped. Glass cut into her stomach through the black, long-sleeved shirt. She closed her eyes as blood pooled around her, creating the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

Her eyes looked up to Beyond's horrified red ones. At seventeen, he now realized how much pain he had caused the young girl. He knelt down, sitting in L's usual crouch, watching her, waiting for L and Watari to finally make it to the door. They came so slow.

***

_Matt reached B before Mello did, him slowing down to slip on some jeans before going outside. Matt didn't give a damn. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him in a t-shirt and boxers before._

_ Beyond grinned cruelly at Matt, tossing the carefully cleaned blade to the ground. No fingerprints. There never was._

_ Mello rushed out, reaching the scene seconds later. He stopped, horrified by the scene of B lying in her own blood. He looked at Beyond, before looking back to B. His eyes radiated disappointment and anger. Then, Mello spoke to her in German, "Don't play life like it's a game."_

_ He chased after Beyond right after saying that, leaving the humiliated B with Matt, unconscious from the fall, her head hitting the ground._

***

Beyond looked up. Seeing L and Watari at the door, and not too well hidden B in the foyer, he left.

B looked up, her tears no longer flowing. She stared at L, without him noticing her. He looked exhausted. Her gaze flipped to Watari's fatherly expression. He stared right at her.

L, noticing Watari's pause, looked to where he had been looking. They quickly made their way over. B closed her eyes in shame, letting unconsciousness take over.

The last thing she saw was Matt's face, watching her from the stairs.

***

**I could have sworn that I uploaded this two days ago. I swear, I did, but it isn't showing up. So I'll just do it now.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fractures

**Quite frankly, I don't know, nor do I care, about the dates when some things happened. So I made these days when BB left and A committed suicide and such. I have also reread this chapter, and noticed how epically **_**boring**_** my character is. I'll work on that.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Death Note.**_

_**Italics = thoughts.**_

"_**Italics" = speaking German.**_

**Fractures**

*******

Breathing slowly, B woke up. Slowly. Without moving, she tested out her body, getting used to the unfamiliar surroundings without opening her eyes. A strangled gasp escaped her mouth once she was completely awake. _It burns…_

She heard someone come closer, and then felt a pressure of someone sitting on the bed she was laying upon. She squirmed slightly, trying to relieve the burning sensation, only achieving more pain. Small whimper sounds escaped her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut. B relaxed immediately upon feeling a large, warm hand brushing her hair away from her eyes.

The door burst open, making a slight, unnatural breeze. "Is she awake?" A rough voice with a German/English accent said quietly.

"Yeah, I think so. Just chill, Mello." Matt's voice said above her. B assumed that he complied, because all she heard were his footsteps coming closer, and then another pressure on the bed on the side Matt wasn't occupying.

"She is awake," an adult, monotone voice said from one side of the room. She felt eyes staring at her, making the burning sensation feel more pronounced. She opened her eyes, blinded for a moment by the bright infirmary light. Adjusting, B looked around. Matt was on her right side, hand still stroking her hair. His goggles were pulled over his eyes, a glare not letting her see them. Mello sat on her left. When he saw her looking at him, he smiled a little, apologetically. She looked towards where L's voice was. B was surprised to see Near sitting beside him, playing quietly with a toy robot. He rubbed at his eyes, leaving the back of his hand a little wet. L watched her looking around, sadness in his eyes.

Agony hit her hard then.

She saw a pile of glass sitting on a small table beside him; some clean, some covered with her blood. They sat beside an untouched piece of strawberry shortcake. L's eyes followed hers, then they both paled. Tears welled in B's eyes, leaving the room blurry. Matt wiped at her eyes, before looking where she and L had currently been staring at.

She stared at the ceiling, toughing up.

"_How long have I been here?_" She asked, her throat burning slightly along with the rest of her body.

L answered for her, then. "Three and a half days. It is midnight."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, B. I speak German." She smiled a little.

Mello spoke, shakily, "_You were in a coma for the first day, from blood loss… If I had been there and not left like a dumbass, Beyond wouldn't have done this to you…_"

"No. Do not say that." She said angrily, her smile slipping off her face. He looked like he was about to say more, but she held up one finger, silencing them all. She pulled the blanket off her body, seeing that she was wearing black short shorts and a grey t-shirt. Along with that, she saw multiple stitches on her arms, and some on her legs. Gingerly pulling up her shirt to just underneath her breasts, she saw more stitches, with bruises around them. She attempted to roll over, to see if any damage was done to her back. Some bandages were there… along with Beyond's initials.

By that time, Near had come forward. He and Matt let out soft, strangled gasps at the sight. Mello stayed silent, his eyes wide, but hard. She pulled her shirt down and kicked off the sheet.

B looked at L. He answered her questioning gaze, "I administered the stitches after Watari had cleaned you of blood. Matt had carried you here." She looked at him then. He was looking down, his goggles sitting next to him on the bed, off for once. He played with her hand silently, using it once to wipe away some tears. She looked back at L, encouraging him to go on.

"Actually, you had lost a lot of blood. When Watari and I saw the scars…" He swallowed, then went on. "I'm sorry that he had done this to you. But, on top of this, A has committed suicide two days ago."

His cell phone started ringing at that point, causing him to answer it in the peculiar yet familiar way. "Yes?" His eyes widened a little, before his face went blank. "I see. You have no leads as to where he may be?" He sighed, sounding frustrated before regaining his composure. "Alright. Thank you, Watari." B smiled, waving hi. "B says hello. Yes, she's awake now. Alright." He hung up then.

Everyone looked at him expectantly, except for B, who was attempting to get up to start her hunt for pain medication. Looking back for a moment, she held her hand, intertwined with Matt's, to his face gently before standing unsteadily. Mello held her momentarily, until she could stand on her own.

L's probing eyes watched her every move, before walking out, grabbing Mello's wrist and taking him in tow. She watched them warily until the door swung closed.

***L***

"Mello."

The previously mentioned 16 year old sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair before turning around and looking at L. "What?" He replied tiredly.

"I have a job for you."

***

B scaled the counter, sitting on the countertop. She peeked her face into the cabinet, searching through all the medications and sterilized equipment. A strange sound came from her throat as the stitches were stretched. She froze, toppling backwards just as L opened the door. Mello jumped forward, catching her in his arms and setting her back next to Matt and Near on the bed. He looked back to L, looking exasperated as he nodded in approval.

She stared questioningly at them, the light blonde and raven black greatly contrasting. She attempted to get back up, but stopped, going cold as she saw the fragments of porcelain and glass. Her skin crawled as she looked as it, as she walked towards it. She sat in the chair that L had abandoned, running the her fingers through the sharp edges, going unnoticed as Mello and L schemed and Matt and Near played their games.

She zoned out, contemplating what could happen later in her life. At fourteen, she was more mature than most adults, and couldn't help but be curious…

_L's birthday was a few weeks ago… This was supposed to be his present…It was also Beyond's birthday, I believe…_She hadn't ever really paid attention to sorts of things like birthdays. She wasn't sure when hers really was. Watari had said it was the thirteenth of November, so she just rolled with it. _Go with the flow, and everything will be alright…_ B slowly slipped into a trance, something she brought upon herself very few times now, because Watari told her she should pay more attention.

"B. B. B! Damnit, B, stop!" Near snapped out. B recoiled back into the chair, and nearly screamed from the pain of the stitches being pulled. This was very out of character for him. She looked down at her hands, avoiding everyone's probing stares, and was surprised with what she saw. Her fingers were dripping blood. _How…?_ _Oh._ She looked at the glass in confusion, which clarified what had happened.

"Matt, get the bandages." Near said calmly, having quickly regained his composure. Matt jumped at being called out, but complied. He held out the bandages, but took B by the wrist. His goggles were back on, but at his forehead, she noted in a slight daze as he took a needle to pump in the anesthesia. He looked at her in the eye, seeming calm to everyone else, but only she and Mello would be able to detect the sadness in his eyes. Everything swam in her eyes before she slumped forward, her head on Matt's shoulder.

***M***

Matt's eyes widened in surprise as she slumped forward. He slowly pulled the syringe needle out of her arm, putting a bandage over it. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. It was… horrible. And, on top of that, there was something up with Mello. _I'll ask L about that, I suppose…_

He groaned mentally as L barked out orders in German to Mello. Or, at least he thought he did, as he saw Near's lip twitch upward.

"They're just trying to figure out what to do with her. I think they should put her back in her bed," He murmured, nearly silently after sterilizing and bandaging her hands. Matt nodded in agreement, before picking her up to take her to her room. He left Near to deal with L and Mello, picking up pain medications on the way. Matt prayed to whatever could be out there that they'd give B time.

***

B woke up, the uncomfortable burning sensation back, but much better than before. Not painful, nor particularly persistent, but there. She opened her eyes, smelling that she was away from the antiseptic scents. A different smell, one she hadn't remembered smelling recently, but smelled familiar… comfortable. She made a small noise of contempt before realizing there was another person in the room with her. More specific, in her bed with her. She closed her eyes, relaxing.

She realized that she was wearing her favorite silk nightgown, which barely reached her knees. A warm, muscular arm was thrown across her, with deep, relaxed breathing tickling the back of her neck. She opened her eyes yet again after remembering seeing two pills next to a glass of water. Looking at the small container next to them, she saw that they were her pain medication, then looked at the small clock. 3:47 a.m.. Reaching over, being careful not to jostle whoever was beside her, she took the pills, and then lay back down.

"Mmmph… five more minutes…" He grumbled, still asleep. B laughed quietly. _Of course it would be Matt._ She curled up—or, as comfortable as she could with the stitches—in his arms, falling back into her medicated slumber.

***M***

Matt rubbed his eyes, stretching out his body on the soft bed. Bright sunlight, filtered by the trees, shined through the window. _Where're my goggles…?_ He thought groggily.

He wore a tight tank top and his boxers, the usual type of thing for him to sleep in. Looking around, Matt observed the familiar surroundings, smelling something sweet beside him. His arm curled protectively, but gently around her. B breathed deeply, still asleep. Looking at her, he saw her completely relaxed face. _She looks so young… I wish she was like this all the time._ He thought sadly, watching her sleep. He stroked her hair gently, not wanting to wake her up. Hearing her breathing stutter and then return to normal upon that contact, he smiled.

Relaxation.

Something he hadn't experienced in a while.

***

B sat, legs crisscrossed, on the floor, leaning back against Matt's combat boot-clad legs and lightly holding onto Mello's gloved hand. He was tense, waiting for L's news. She held Near's hand in her other, their pale skin the same color. Some patient, some not, they waited for him.

L turned around in his chair slowly, looking B straight in the eyes. A glimmer of sadness reflected in his eyes. _He should get antidepressants. And sleeping pills._

"Beyond Birthday has been apprehended. The Los Angeles murder case is now over. Please excuse me…" He murmured as he left the room, most likely to go find Watari, and probably some cake.

Mello's hand relaxed around hers. She looked up at him questioningly, then at Matt. Near sat, stoically as always, making and remaking his puzzle this time. She stared at him until he looked her way. They shared a small look before Mello got up, pulling B with him. Her gave Near a dark look before grabbing Matt and dragging them out of the room, into the hall.

Once she was outside, B gave Mello a dirty look before saying "What the HELL did you do that for?" Of course, he had ignored her. Pulling out a new chocolate bar from his pocket, he started pacing, taking a bite out of it every few steps. "Mello, dude, what's been going on with you lately? You've been going all big brother on B lately." Matt voiced his thoughts cautiously, hoping to avoid an explosion.

Of course, Mello can be predictable.

This wasn't really one of those times.

He grabbed the younger boy by the front of his striped shirt, lifting him off the ground before slamming him into the wall, knocking the air out of Matt. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up for now, Matt?" He growled in his face, before having his feet knocked out from underneath him. Matt and Mello lay on the ground in a heap, both trying to breathe before standing back up. Mello decided to roll over, sitting beside Matt on the ground. B stood up slowly, brushing off her hands on her skinny jeans.

Mello's expression of bewilderment made her shrug, and say "L taught me some capoeira, after Naomi Misora had told him about it." That made both boys stare up at her like she had said she was going to fly away on a rabid pink rhinoceros. "What? You didn't know he was working with her? …Shit!" She said, realizing something and running towards the direction that Roger's office was at. She skidded to a stop, then turned a corner and hid. She heard Matt and Mello's footsteps run past her and into another hall before she turned around.

She began her run again, now realizing where she needed to go.

***L***

A light knocking on his bedroom door distracted him slightly, making him knock over the looming tower of sugar cubes. He sighed mentally, before saying "Come in, B." _I figured this would happen, especially after I had told her about Misora._ He turned in his chair, facing the door as she slipped in and locked the door warily.

"Mello and Matt are hunting you down again." L murmured. B grinned like the Cheshire cat, remembering the last time this had happened. "Anyway, thank you for breaking up their fight. Nice technique, too." B's face remained expressionless, _a habit she had picked up to use when around me_, he observed. "Thank you."

L looked at the small monitors, observing the kids walking to class and to lunch. "What is going on with Mello?" She asked bluntly. Without looking towards her, her answered, "I hired him as your bodyguard. He was willing to comply. We do not want you getting hurt. And, as I'm sure you had already guessed, I am going to L.A. to thank Naomi Misora and start the Kira case in Japan. I request that you stop hacking my computer, because I would rather have the top 4 students out of trouble for now." She grinned again.

Slamming and rattling of his door distracted both of them, and they distinctly heard "Get your ass out here, NOW B!" in Mello's rough German/British accent. L heard her laugh quietly as Matt spoke up and said "Sorry, B, L." Mello's voice immediately bit out, "This is L's ROOM?! Why didn't you fucking tell me?!" _Well now, this is interesting. _B and L burst into gut-busting laughter at the statement, followed by Matt's chuckle and a banging sound that ended it. A calm monotone spoke from the other side of the door, "You know, I'm sure L would like to keep his door. After all, it is quite obvious it is his. His is the only one without any sort of marking on it." All the banter pushed aside, L slouched over to the door, moving graceful in a foreign way.

***

B pushed her shaggy bangs out of her eyes to watch her little family assemble, still missing one person. "Where is Watari?" She asked, curiosity barely hidden.

"He is arranging my flights to Los Angeles and Japan. He will be joining us shortly, right before we pack." He sat back down in his usual crouch, head tilting to the side slightly. "There is a 57% chance that you will not see me again. I hope you all realize this." After a short pause, a much expected outburst occurred. Surprisingly, from Mello, Matt, and Near. B just stared with a blank face to her possible successor, before turning to the boys and holding up her hand. The chaos stopped immediately. Her scars shone eerily in the dark, only lit by computers and monitors. "You have all heard of Kira, no doubt?" They nodded, before Mello burst out saying "How do you know about him? You have hardly been near a computer in the past few weeks!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, before L said, "She has been hacking my computer occasionally. She has been near one enough to do this." She kept a straight face through most of it, her lip twitching upward slightly. "Besides," She continued. "There is not enough evidence to prove that it is a male. Anyway, we should go, so L can pack."

He sighed, his dark shadows under his eyes proving how tired he was. "B is correct. I am sorry." He looked around, meeting dark emerald, icy blue, dark blue and slate grey. "Stay out of trouble, please." A murmured chorus of "we wills" and "no promises" sprang up, before B stood.

"Come on now; say your goodbyes so we can leave him be." She spoke, a smile in her voice. When all the goodbyes were over, B lingered back. L looked at her questioningly, barely stifling a yawn. "Get some sleep," She whispered, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him. "Don't you dare go anywhere without at least 5 hours of sleep. I'll be sure to tell Watari about this, too." She gave the insomniac two sleeping pills. He smiled bemusedly, seeming to realize that he wasn't getting out of this, but enjoying the mothering all the same. He took the pills without complaint. "Be safe," She whispered in his ear before kissing his forehead, ruffling his hair and walking out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

***

8 hours later, L boarded the plane to L.A., then made his way to Japan. He wasn't seen at Wammy's house for a year, and after that, his quite untimely death arose, leaving the two succeeding boys without many leads, and leaving B very alone at the House.

***

**Sorry about the depressing/not so depressing ending. But, it was long, and that was what I was aiming for. We all know that I love to leave semi-long Author's Notes, but alas, my laptop is about to die, so I cannot. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

**Strange, how I keep writing, without any support. No, I am not complaining. Quite frankly, I am indifferent. Like it says on my profile, this is just a creative outlet. Yet, I had not expected to have this story take up all my time. Whoever is reading this, I am failing my classes for you. You're welcome. And, like last chapter, **_**Italics**_** mean thoughts, and **_**"Italics"**_** mean speaking German. I know the dates are off, but I had to make it work with the story.**

**Warning: Flashbacks, spoilers, and screwed up timeline.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Death Note.**_

**Broken**

*******

Alone. B laughed bitterly, most of her former self so far gone, tearing away at her sanity. She walked through Wammy's House, running her fingers across the walls as she went. It was quite empty now. Near still remained, but prepared to leave. Mello was gone. Matt was here until Mello called him away. She stopped, hunched over slightly, and shuddered. She ran her hand backwards through her hair, causing it to fluff up slightly. Thinking back, she remembered the day Roger told Near and Mello that L was dead.

***

B stood outside Roger's office, following Near and Mello like a lost puppy. They closed the door, closing her out. Out of sight, out of mind. Out of their lives, although she didn't realize it at that moment in time. The first thing she heard made her cringe back into the wall. "WHAT? He's DEAD?" Mello's rough voice barked out. "Who did he choose?" She stopped listening at that point, and sunk to the ground. She held her head in her hands, trembling slightly. Not crying. Definitely not yet. The sharp sound of the door being flung open startled her out of her reverie, but she wouldn't move. She was frozen in place, paralyzed in sadness. He spared one regretful glance to her, then turned his back, leaving the one thing L had left for him. Failing him. Failing her.

The first tear in the fabric.

Near walked out at his normal speed, and glanced at her curled up form, then followed Mello.

The second tear.

And the third, having been L's death.

She sat there, abandoned for all counts. After what she assumed was around half an hour, she stood, hearing a loud commotion. Mello. Matt. Even Near was yelling. Still standing unsteadily, she heard the Mello get louder, angrier. She ran after him.

***

Emptiness. _What the fucking hell happened to this place? It should still be fucking alive. Mello will need successors. Near will need them, too. It should be THEIR place now. But no. It died with L, didn't it?_ She shook out her hair, before getting a grip. Sighing, she started roaming the halls, like she had done so many times before. She did it blindly; an impulse, not a proper action. She was still stuck in her memories, something that would forever trap her.

***

B slammed into Mello, not realizing just how close she had been to them. "Watch it!" He snarled out, not yet realizing who it was. He pushed her down. She yelped in pain, then scooted backwards, a scared and pained expression on her wide-eyed face. He looked down, looking more pissed off than she had ever seen him before. She cowered back onto a wall upon seeing his expression. His pissed off expression slowly turned to one of horror.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Mello?" Near bit out, his voice cold as ice.

He spun around, facing Near, his golden hair flying around his head. It looked like a halo in the light that shone down on them from the windows by the front door.

"I am getting the hell out of here, and the hell away from YOU!" He snarled, infuriated. She stood up quickly, but stayed at her position by the wall. Matt soon joined her, his gloved hand holding tight onto hers. At only 15, she was obviously afraid, but sad. Was this really it? "So, there are many deaths in the world today. The day a detective is murdered is the day his most impulsive successor snaps." The devastated expression on the 4th ranking girl's face took all the bite out of the words, making Mello stop dead. He turned slowly, looking her straight in the eye, tears washing gently down his smooth cheeks. "I don't give a damn how young I am. I am going to catch Kira. That bastard is going to die." He spoke, his German accent more prominent as his voice shook. B stepped forward, wiping tears off his cheeks. He held her hand on his cheek. "Rose, I'm so sorry…" He said, quiet enough so only she would hear.

"I know damn well that you are leaving today, but you better come back. Remember where your home is, Mihael." She whispered. He kissed her forehead before picking up the small suitcase and walking out the door. She wouldn't see the 16 year old for two more years, although she did not know that. Tears ran down her cheeks, silently betraying her before splattering on her breasts and on the floor, leaving round spots on her shirt. She curled back into Matt's open arms, his goggles over his eyes, and held onto Near's hand. His other clutched at the hem of his pajama shirt, watching Mello leave with tearful eyes.

***

"Oomph!" A male voice huffed out as B ran into them, nearly toppling over until the strong hands held her upright. "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going, I—" He stopped as she shook her hair out of her face, looking up at him, eyes wide. "B?" He asked in confusion.

She stepped back out of his reach, eyes dark. She looked up at the 18 year old, then grabbed his arm, looking at his watch. Dropping it, she looked up at him warily. "What the hell are you doing back here at 3:36 in the morning, Mello?" Her attention then snapped to another thing; staring at his face, she slowly reached her hand up, tracing the brutal burn scar that covered half of his face. His leather-gloved hand caught her wrist, before his long black coat covered his arm when their hands were lowered.

"I'd ask you something along those lines," He said cockily, his voice deeper than it had been two years ago. She stiffened slightly, then bolted, pulling the shocked man along with the much smaller girl. Her 4'9" body could run much faster than one would expect, and they were in front of a bedroom door in a matter of minutes. She rapped on it lightly, a homemade form of Morse-code, then tugged him along. They quickly arrived in front of his old bedroom door, much to Mello's surprise. B burst inside, where Mello's boot caught on a wire and he finally fell, much to his relief. He had had it with all of the running at this point. She rolled her eyes at Mello, before going and sitting on the top bunk of the bunk bed. It had been there for a long time, since he had started living at Wammy's House. Matt had been sitting on his bunk on the bed, playing a game on his x-box 360 that looked vaguely like call of duty, but when Mello made his grand entrance, he paused the game and stared at him like he was a ghost.

Near made his entrance at this point, saying "This should be important, B. I have just discovered a lead on Ki—" He immediately stopped talking after stepping on Mello, which caused him to land on the hard floor with a bang. Mello's eyes shot daggers at Near, before he turned his glare to B.

"_That was _his_ door you knocked on?_" He asked angrily in biting German. She laughed.

"_Of course. What did you expect? Matt's already here._" She spoke confidently, leaning back into Matt as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling something out. Without looking at him, her wrist snapped out towards Mello, tossing an object at him which he quickly caught. "And take your hood off, Mello. You aren't going anywhere, at least not this early in the morning. You should go around midday tomorrow." He sad gaze spoke words she wouldn't say to him, _or don't go at all_. B watched as he looked in his hands and smiled at the somewhat expensive chocolate bar that lay there. He then realized that he was still laying on the floor, a passed out albino boy on top of him. Rolling his eyes, he picked Near's sleeping form up before dumping him on his own bed. Mello then pulled down his black fur-lined hood, exposing more of his face than B had seen in the badly lit hallway. Matt spoke up then.

"What the HELL happened to your face, man?! Why didn't you fucking call me?! I could have fucking helped your Mafia-leader ass! But you leave me and B here!" He snapped out, squeezing B slightly when mentioning her.

"I didn't want you guys to have to be in this Kira mess." Mello mumbled glumly, shocked and, although he wouldn't admit it, hurt by Matt's outburst.

B stood up then, walking over to Mello with a blank face and looking down at him. He saw a slight glimmer of disappointment in him in her eyes, hurting him nearly as bad as the scar had. "You think…" She spoke slowly, her German/British accent drawling out as she carefully chose her words. "that by losing all touch with us, that you were keeping us out of this shit?" The last six words a hiss. "No. You were wrong. I have been here, constantly making phone calls and doing research, all for the Kira case, and helping Near try and find you. Matt has been driving all over England and even making flights to the U.S. and Japan. You think you were keeping us out of this?" She spoke, her voice a deadly calm, the eye of a hurricane that she carried with her these days. B held out her hand at that point, helping Mello get up. "So," She asked, still in the deadly calm voice, "Where is the Death Note? I know you wouldn't be so stupid as to leave it with those Mafia assholes." He stared down at her in shock.

Matt laughed at his expression. "Dude, she's just as good at hacking as I am, maybe even better. You really think she can't hack yours? You should see her room. She's been sleeping anywhere but there because there's no room. Roger helped move her bed out, so she's been sleeping in Near's room, our room," Matt blushed under his auburn hair and orange goggles, along with B, contrasting against her pale skin, but he continued, "even L's room…" He trailed off at the end, blushing bright and hiding his face in B's hair as she sat back down with him. She giggled quietly, immediately being silenced by a pillow hitting her in the head and a quiet monotone voice muttering "shut up, I'm trying to sleep…" Mello rolled his eyes. A moment later, he realized that B was staring at him intently. It shocked him; it showed on his face a second before she tackled him to the ground, screaming happily, loud enough to signal Roger who had been prowling the silent halls.

Matt had joined the pile of people by the time Roger burst in the door. They were all laughing, except for Near, who had a pillow over his head. Roger stared in amazement at seeing their happiness; Wammy's House had been silent, and quite frankly, depressing for the past year and a half, since L had died and Mello and Near had left.

"Mello?" Roger asked tentatively. When Mello's scarred face emerged from the pile, Roger grinned, happy to see him. "Well now, I hope you all enjoy your night. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." He walked out of the room, humming a quiet tune as he closed the door.

B got up, swaying slightly from the sudden wave of exhaustion. She covered her ears, hearing small whispering sounds in them, although it was fairly quiet in the room. They all decided to sleep in there for that night, because Near was already passed out. As the boys changed, they hadn't noticed how B was swaying, her eyes a little wider than usual.

***

When B slept, she dreamed. The dreams always turned into nightmares, sometimes worse. She woke up screaming, unintelligibly, or names, all in German. No one there understood. She wouldn't let them in. Her way of life was always different. No. It was never right.

For the first time in years, her thoughts were organized. The pieces fell into place.

She would leave in a week.

***

**Yes, this chapter is short. I've been having trouble lately with life in general, although no one cares. There should be a new chapter up by the… 22****nd****, I suppose?**


	7. Chapter 7: Alone

**I apologize for the time skips. I just can't stand staying in one place for too long. The heights and such are based off research, since I do not own a copy of **_**Death Note: How To Read**_**. The website says that the heights and such are from that, though, so whatever. Oh, and for the record, due to the fact that I am eating strawberry ice-cream and will be writing this well into the late hours of night and early hours of the morning, it will hopefully be long. Well… Shit. Just spilt ice-cream down my shirt. Failure. Well, on with the story!**

**Warning: **_**spoilers, romance, death and whatnot, and possible need for changing the rating. If I should, could someone tell me?**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Death Note.**_

**Alone**

*******

Waking up two hours after she had fallen asleep, B looked around. She lay beside Near, in Mello's bunk of the bed. Matt and Mello had fallen asleep in the bottom bunk. She heard Mello's familiar faint snoring, and Matt's deep breathing. Being careful not to jostle Near in the small twin-sized bed, she leaned over the side, practically hanging. That suddenly reminded her of Beyond Birthday, a thought that she pushed away at that moment. She watched her small family sleep, Matt and Mello in similar clothing, like they wore during their childhood. Mello's bags under his eyes were darker than she had noticed the night before. Despite the scars, he looked so peaceful, like the past 13 years had never happened. A heartbreaking pity washed over her for the orphans that remained, and for her small family, broken apart, but with a new member. Roger, Mello and Near's father, just like Watari was L's. _And mine_… B thought, feeling lost, like she did when she was a child, the day before Quillsh Wammy had found her.

Tears blurred her vision momentarily, before she blinked them away, feeling childish. She leaned back slowly, sitting up on the bed. Sighing quietly, she lay back down, before lying on her side. She closed her eyes for a moment, before looking into silvery eyes. Her eyes widened slightly, not expecting Near to be awake.

The knowing, pitying look in his eyes made her cry. In a strange show of compassion, he wrapped his arms around her, shushing her until the sun came up. Slowly, she got out of bed when she was sure Near had fallen asleep again. He sighed softly, still asleep, and rolled over. Slowly and silently, she made her way out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

***

The cold of the winter bit at her face, waking her up as fresh snow fluttered down around her. The world seemed to be stuck on mute in the large expanse of the lawn at Wammy's House. Everyone was still asleep on the Sunday morning. Who would be awake at the crack of dawn? No one, here. That was all in her plan.

She held the calla lilies in her hand, the fragrant scent swirling around her, intoxicating. The small, bright spots of color in the center of the lilies seemed the brightest source of color in the scheme of gray, white, deep red, and the darker green of the surrounding forest. B walked barefoot, wearing just a white dress that went to her knees, making her blend with her surroundings ghostly. It floated around her dreamily. Her blonde hair went to the middle of her back, swirling around her in the light wind, her skin seeming to be bleached of color. Her face was calm, close to serene, showing no emotion. Her dark eyes held it all, the stormy blue showing her depression that weighed so heavily upon her.

She walked through the slight opening in the trees, her bare feet numb on the hard forest ground. Making her way across the barely noticeable path, she found the clearing that held the small graveyard. Snow fell lightly, dusting the ground with the powdery sheet. She hadn't ever visited here before; Roger hadn't wanted anyone to attend the funeral of his friend. B stared quietly at the graves that held Watari and L, then looked around, viewing the graves that would hold Mello, Near, Matt, and Roger. Brushing her hair out of her face as it came loose of the neat pins, she saw another stone. Another grave? For whom…? She wondered as she came closer, her eyes widening in surprise. Hers. _My grave… Will I deserve to be buried here…?_ She knelt down, her dress dragging slightly in the snow. She crawled over to Watari's grave, L's right beside it. She sat in between them, mulling her thoughts over. She held the flowers in her cold hands, as she paled gradually the longer she remained in the snow. Feeling like a child, but looking more like a woman than ever before, she grieved for them, her tears sliding warm down her numb cheeks, freezing as they hit the ground. She spoke to them for hours, the sky not getting much lighter. Snow came down the same as it had been, but the world still seemed to be on mute. Her catatonic state remained unnoticed by her, communicating with her beloved deceased members of her family in her head. Soon enough, that was over too. She just sat in the snow, her dress pooling around her as the snow kept falling, well into the afternoon. She looked at her wrist in her peripheral vision, remembering that she had put a watch there. 5:47. Everything was still silent, as she was near 5 miles away from the school itself. B's tracks would be long gone by now, covered by the new layers of snow. She felt like she was floating, hypothermia finally setting in during the dreary Winchester weather. Nothing reached her in her catatonic state, the world remaining on mute only for her. She remained alone.

A cracking sounded of like a gunshot, seeming much too close, but she didn't move. _I really don't want to go yet, Watari_… She thought dreamily, still feeling like she was floating

"B." A much familiar voice spoke from behind her, sounding very relieved despite the steady monotone. She didn't move just yet, but saw that it was dark._ When did this happen? _She mused, a smile coming onto her face, barely noticeable. Something heavy and dark was draped onto her, over her shoulders. She looked back at the 17 year old, realizing that today was her birthday. _Well, I guess this was a good place to be then. Dreading a birthday shouldn't be so unreasonable. I'd rather not celebrate being closer to dying._ "Oh. So this is where you have been all day?" She didn't blink, but continued staring at Near. She looked back at the graves, apologizing quietly, to Near, Watari, and L. He sat next to her, the slightly taller boy hunching over. B looked at the calla lilies, still clasped between her hands, now covered with snow. She blew it off of them gently before planting them at their graves. Near pulled the black fur blanket around the both of them, staying close to her for warmth. Her head rested on his shoulder. Suddenly, he went stiff, and placed a hand on her forehead before withdrawing it quickly. Somehow, he scooped her up into his arms. She was light, height only 4'10"— two inches shorter than him. B looked at him in shock at the sudden show of strength before the floating feeling came back. He took her out of her new sacred place.

"Goodbye, Watari… Goodbye, L…" She called out, nearly inaudibly. Near looked down at her in confusion, before a look of understanding came over his face. He ran with her in his arms, back to Wammy's House.

***Mello***

"Where the hell is she?" Anger masked his confusion and worry quite well, as he paced around the room, taking aggravated bites of a chocolate bar, pulling back the curtain by the window and looking out every once in a while. "I come back for her fucking birthday, but she isn't here…"

Matt watched as his best friend paced around the room, the orange lenses on his goggles reflecting the light of the lamp on the bedside table. His Nintendo DS sat beside him on the bed as he wrung his gloved hands, staring intently at the window. "Near said he went to look for her, man… Just wait; they have to be here soon…" Concern showed plainly in his voice, contradicting the blank, lost, puppy-dog look that had been on his face since around noon. Mello looked out the window again, then gasped, dropping his chocolate. Grabbing Matt for a moment by his arm, the 18 year olds ran to Near as he carried the small girl.

***

B was half asleep, clinging to the albino as he whispered soothing words to her, all about staying awake, or something of the sort, she assumed. Mello ran into them, taking B from Near's arms. She was bewildered, to say the least. _Why so much commotion? _A smile broke onto her face, very small, but present. She yawned. _Tired_… Mello shook her a bit as he ran. _Oh, shit. What did I do this time?_ She groaned mentally. They were in the infirmary. Mello laid her gently on a bed as Matt ran to get a nurse. Near crawled onto the bed beside her. Gently brushing her hair and melted snow out of her face, he looked her in the eyes. "This better not become a habit for you. I won't always be here, you know, and neither will Near, or Matt." She blacked out shortly after that.

***

_L's back! L! He's here! L's home! The small children shouted around her, running to the library where he was. The 14 year old girl, older than most of the children, walked alone through the crowd. Near was already beside L, Mello dragging Matt through the children so they could sit at his other side. She was… happy, to say the least. Watari was in Roger's office, catching up with his old friend, but she was sure that they'd join them eventually. B stood behind all the children that crowded by L, everyone itching to get nearer, to talk to their mentor. She leaned against the entrance, observing. L's eyes seemed exhausted, just as they had the last time, but somehow worse. Like they had seen too much, and just wanted to rest. The bags under his eyes had worsened, darker than last time. Oddly, throughout all the sadness that surrounded him, he looked utterly relaxed, seeming happy. His charcoal eyes connected with her sapphire ones. She mouthed 'welcome home'. He smiled._

_-_

_ B looks well. Older than the last time I had seen her, and she had given me those sleeping pills. I should thank her for that. And for contacting Watari, telling him that she had mailed us the plain tickets. I still don't know how she had done that, or found out where our residence is in Japan, L thought. He looked around, seeing Near swirling his hair around his index finger, sitting beside the plush chair L sat in next to the fireplace. Mello fought his was through the sea of children, chocolate bar in one hand, Matt in the other. He scowled upon seeing Near already sitting beside him, but looked up at L happily. The 16 year olds acted immature, just happy to see their mentor, their predecessor. It showed all over their faces, even in Matt and Near's. They looked around, frowning for a moment, before looking to where L looked. There she is. L waved her over, making the smaller children look back at her. Sighing, B made her way over, hugging L once she got to him. He hugged back lightly, never being one for compassion. She sat in front of him, looking up at his face._

_ He answered the orphan's questions with a sense of pride and conviction until Watari and Roger came in. They made a small show of celebrating L's 25__th__ birthday, albeit a few months late. They led everyone to the dining hall, sitting everyone down and sharing multiple cakes and sweets in honor of the detective. After the small celebration died down, the children went off to bed. Mello, Matt, Near, and B followed L back to his room, for a much needed discussion._

_ Once inside, L sat in his chair in his usual crouch, turning to see B sitting on the floor beside Near, watching him make a tower out of matches, and Mello and Matt sitting on his bed. Mello watched the man intently, as Matt played a game on a PSP. They all looked up, looking attentively up at L as he cleared his throat. "As you all know, I have been working hard on the Kira case. We have a subject that I am sure is Kira, so you must be well aware of him." He handed them a picture of a chestnut-haired Japanese teenager, the bottom of the picture labeled Yagami, Light. B stared at it for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter, pointing at the photograph. Matt chuckled lightly, understanding the reaction. Mello, Near, and L, however, sat dumbstruck, staring at the laughing girl. "What?" She asked through her laughter. "You can't tell me that this pretty-boy's name didn't make you laugh. Come on, his name is I'm a gay!" B quieted down a little, giggling occasionally. Matt and Mello then started laughing, short after examining the photograph and the name. L smiled slightly._

_ "Remember that he is dangerous. Use only your alias around him, or maybe even a new one. Trust no one that is not from this House." L told them. They all nodded. B looked at him for a moment longer. "L," She started calmly, "What is your name, anyway? You know ours." She said, gesturing to each person in the room in turn. He looked at them warily, but somehow, trust lay in the back of his eyes, before his expression returned to the blank, bored look he kept at hand. "My name… is L Lawliet. But remember, Rose, Mail, Nate, Mihael. Tell no one of your name. Nor of mine. Yet, I am sure that I won't live through this case. You will have to take over in due time." B jumped up at that point. "You can't say you expected me to live through the Kira case, B. I honestly don't think I will even solve it. In fact, I don't expect to live through the next two weeks." B paled considerably, and Mello was left in a state of shock. Matt and Near remained frozen, not even trying to move. All you could hear at that point was the sound of Matt's game, the sound of him dying._

_ B and L could only hear the bells, singing their funeral toll._

***

Tears slid down B's cheeks, but she didn't open her eyes, still absorbed in the dream, the memory.

"Is she awake?" The gamer's voice asked, sounding concerned. Her theory was correct as she felt him playing with her fingers, a nervous habit he had picked up. "Why is she crying?" He spoke quietly, so B assumed that Mello and Near were in the room, but asleep.

"I'm sure it is just the fever. It happens sometimes. I don't believe she is awake, Matt. I'm sorry. She should be awake in the next few hours or so. Don't worry." She hear the sound of the infirmary door being opened, and closing softly, leaving a small burst of wind in its wake. B kept breathing deeply, keeping her face somewhat relaxed. Tears continued their path down her face. A small splatter landed on her cheek, startling her. Opening her eyes, she saw Matt leaning over her, his auburn hair shining reddish in the light, covering his eyes from everyone but her. Seeing her dilated eyes look up at him, his soft lips covered her own. She placed one of her hands on his cheek, lengthening the kiss slightly before letting him go. He then whispered in her ear "Mello's birthday is coming up. He isn't staying until then. He's leaving today." She looked at the clock on the wall. 5:29. He wiped at his cheeks, blushing slightly before brushing away her tears. "Why were you crying, anyway?" He looked at her curiously, while she gave him a knowing look. "L." She murmured. Matt paled.

Mello walked up, rubbing at his eyes slightly before looking at the two. She felt Near crawl in beside her, curling by her form under the blankets. He sat down beside Matt, then spoke. "I'm guessing he already told you that I'm leaving today?" She nodded, feeling like there was more to this than they were telling her. He took a deep breath then, sighing. "Did he tell you that he is coming with me?"

Her already pale skin looked white at that moment. "No, he did not tell me that… You're leaving, too, aren't you Near?" He nodded, looking down. "I'm going to the USA. But I promise, I will make sure all of us come back when the Kira case is over." Near looked at her, his stoic calm fractured at that moment, a pleading expression begging her to understand. She took a deep breath. "If it makes you feel any better, Roger is staying. He wanted to come with me, but I told him… I thought you would need him more." Sadness shone through when he spoke of his fatherly figure being left behind. "Besides, I thought you would need help running this place. Watari's will said he left Wammy's House to you and L." B's eyes widened in surprise.

"I wasn't aware of this. Are the kids staying?" They looked towards the door, watching Roger come in. She repeated the question. "Are the kids staying?"

Roger answered her. "Most of them are. Some of them had been adopted. They were the lower ranking kids. They looked happy, and the people that had adopted them are very nice, very stable. I made sure they'd be safe, but we also must keep tabs on them." He told her, getting straight to the point. "Alright. Thank you, Roger. For now, I'd like to be getting back to my own room." Getting up, she noticed she had been changed into clothes similar to the ones she had worn when she had last been put in the infirmary. She took Matt's gloved hand and kissed everyone's cheek before taking him with her to say goodbye properly.

***

She lay in bed with Matt's sleeping form, thinking about what had just happened. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she could see that it was 5:01 p.m.; a little less than three hours until he had to go, along with Mello and Near. _There's no way we can all survive this_… she thought suddenly, with a rush of despair. _Near has to, though. He's better than all of us. He'll make it, I know he will._ She thought with conviction. _He'd make it out alright. Hopefully, all of us will. We can't leave Roger like this._ B sighed softly as Matt's naked form rolled over, slightly on top of hers. He looked like a puppy, with disheveled hair and no goggles, for once. She stroked his hair absentmindedly, still thinking. _I know that they know what we were doing, but it shouldn't matter. It would be hypocritical if little Mihael went all big brother on me for this. It isn't like he's a virgin. I've heard him tell Matt this himself._ She laughed quietly, thinking about how they should really check their room for bugs. Looking around her own room, she knew there was no bugs; she checked on a daily basis. However, it was quite dirty, with all the wires and equipment for the Kira case strewn all over the floor and thrown haphazardly onto the ground.

_They'll be looking for us soon_, she thought sadly, as Matt moved a little in his sleep. His head rested upon her breasts, his arm wrapped around her waist. Her soft blanket covered their naked bodies. _Matt, you look so peaceful, love_… She thought wearily, not wanting to wake him up, but knowing that she'd have to. Shaking him gently, she sat up, pulling him with her. Matt jumped, startled at the awakening, and fell off the bed. Wow. B started laughing, pulling the blanket around her. She smiled as his ruffled auburn hair came into view, with him muttering groggily. Getting on all fours, with one arm holding the blanket around her breasts, she kissed him lightly on the lips before walking into her bathroom, dropping the blanket in the room, beside the bathroom door.

***Matt***

_She is so beautiful…_

***

B watched as the boys got in the sleek black limousine that was parked outside Wammy's. She stood at the open door, a blanket around her, just outside the snow's reach that added to the blanket of white on the ground. A matron stood beside her, keeping her company and out of the snow. Their luggage was all in the trunk, with another small car of their luggage following behind them, mainly consisting of Mello's leather, Near's pajamas and toys and trinkets, Matt's games and clothes, and some of Roger's things for his flight with Near. Each of them had a small present from B, unbeknownst to them, as she had hidden it deep in their clothes when they had left the room. She wrapped an arm around herself, remembering her time spent with Matt earlier that day. Just as she thought that, his eyes met with hers just before he slid into the limo, Mello and Near already bickering inside. There was a decisive look in his eyes, as his goggles stayed on his forehead, exposing the shining dark emerald. He mouthed 'I love you' to her, for the first time. [1] She smiled. It was there, just enough for him too see. Tears ran down her cheeks._ So emotional lately; too much stress,_ she thought quietly, mouthing 'I love you too' back to Matt. She tried to run to him; a failed attempt, as the matron held her back.

When Matt got in the car, all the boys leaned out of the window and waved to her. B waved back, smiling at them. Matt's goggles were back in place, Near's favorite robot was in his hand, and Mello was eating his chocolate, his scarred face grinning. She waved, even when Watari's old limousine had left the gate. It turned the corner, the matron's hand still on her shoulder.

B sank to the ground, her face in her hands. No tears this time. Just shaking. The matron patted her shoulder for a while, until it became dark, and she led the young girl inside, to the children. This place was hers. It was her duty to take care of them.

***

She curled up in L's favorite plush chair by the fireplace in the library with one of her favorite books. Nothing school related. She deemed herself bright enough to take a break for now. B needed that much, for she is only human. The subtle roar and crackle of the fire in the large fireplace warmed her and provided a good background noise. She looked at the clock on the wall. 10:57 p.m. She heard a small pattering sound, coming ever closer, slightly distracting her from her book. Folding the page and closing the book, B looked up from her curled up position on the oversized chair. A small girl walked closer, a steady look in the deep caramel eyes that lay on her face, dark brown, almost black hair framing her face nicely. The girl… F. That was her. Fate. B set down her book on the side of her chair, smiling at the 5 year old girl. _She could have had such a nice life… I'll make sure she does, somehow. She was too young to even know who L was, too young to comprehend the idea of the world's three greatest detectives and his successors at age 2_. B thought in a deep recess of her expansive mind. The little girl smiled at the inheritor of Wammy's House as she climbed onto B's lap, wearing pale blue footy pajamas.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Fate?" B murmured, a smile in her tired voice, German accent rougher than usual from the stress. She preferred not to call the children by letters, to let them feel more human. _Roger had wanted to close the orphanage, but that had not been his decision to make. However, I had said not to get any extra letters for children we already have until they are 18._ Fate's words jolted her out of her train of thought.

"I suppose I should be, but obviously, I am not." B laughed at the word choice, softly though. _Quite intellectual for a 5 year old… Reminds me of Near…_ She remembered, cringing slightly, that now that Matt, Mello, and Near were gone, she was 1st in running. To succeed who, she did not know yet. _I suppose it would be to succeed whoever died first_. "Well now, how could I help you?" B asked curiously. This child had piqued her interest.

"I couldn't sleep. Would you be able to help me?"

B studied the small child. Shadows were under her eyes, making them seem somewhat panda-like, looking somewhat like L or Near. B scooped her up, setting the small Russian child on her lap. "I will help you, little love." She stroked Fate's shoulder-length hair, softly singing a German lullaby to her. It was midnight when the little girl finally fell asleep.

The embers from the fireplace lit the room dimly with a warm red glow. With the little girl still asleep, B carefully set more wood in the fireplace. Shadows played across the plush chairs and towering bookshelves. It still snowed outside, an act that showed through the windows, since the blood-red curtains hanging around them were not shut. Books and puzzles were strewn about the library, along with various toys from the younger kids. Near had taken all of his toys along with him, except for a bear that he had given B. It sat on her bed. Small tables held notebooks and pens, with a couple of computers lined against the walls. The fireplace remained the only source of light, with the stars and moon blocked out by the heavy clouds making their rounds about the skies, depositing snow in their wake. The sleeping house was quite, albeit the crackling of wood in the fireplace and the deep breathing of the young girl. A lovely house to reside in, indeed, but very lonely when you got down to the base of things. Nothing was near the house, except for wide evergreen forests that stretched for miles. A place made so that, when one brilliant mind died, another could replace it. A large house that revolved around death and studies. Paintings lined the walls, all made by the children in art class; some of the artists still resided at the House, others long gone. Her eyes roamed the room, drinking in her first real sight of what the house was. [2]

Her heart sank.

She closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she saw Beyond Birthday's painting he had made years ago, when he was 16. Beautiful, yet horrible. Quite abstract, a mirage of dark colors that voiced the despair in the house. Only he had really understood that, along with what real pressure could do to a man, to a child. Now she was alone. Now B understood, too. Picking up F in her arms, she took the girl, and the painting, and left the library.

The embers burned red, dimly lighting the room, burning to ashes long before sunrise.

*******

**I'll admit, this is my longest chapter, even with the long author's notes. 4,775 words, including the author's notes. I am currently at the end of the 8****th**** page, and had started this chapter around 10 a.m. today. Not quite sure about the accuracy. I apologize for that. You will learn Fate's purpose in the next chapter. Foreshadowing. Dun dun dunnnnnn.**

**1: Oh, so cheesy; damn romantic shit. Couldn't help it. I had to put that in there.**

**2: My English teacher would be so proud of me if she saw that paragraph.**


End file.
